<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scholar's Secrets by the_glare_you_see</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296863">The Scholar's Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see'>the_glare_you_see</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Six Librarians and... [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss, The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anne's Dramatics, Arguing, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fighting, Gen, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Lack of Communication, Swearing, anne is not happy, dear lord pls just talk to each other already omf, its the entire elizabeth situation, teen for swearing, trust me I'm a professional teenager so I know my angst (not rlly) kthx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she should’ve explained everything to Anne. She knew sending article links and disappearing was the coward’s way out, but that’s what she was. </p>
<p>A coward.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The Librarians find out what Cathy’s been hiding and shit hits the fan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne of Cleves &amp; Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon &amp; Katherine Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Six Librarians and... [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, sorry for the long wait I've been... planning things &gt;D</p>
<p>a n y w a y</p>
<p>- Anybody order some angst? No? Me neither yet here we are<br/>- This was supposed to be a <em>fun</em> au dammit<br/>- I actually did research for once wow<br/>- How many freakouts did i have while writing this? So many.<br/>- 2 ppl can attest to that bc i spammed them with keyboard smashes (looking at you, Harmonic_Wisp and Reign_of_Glory yall are the best ily both dear  l o r d)</p>
<p>feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my dayyyy</p>
<p>stay safe yall</p>
<p>- Zen</p>
<p>(Also, if this sort of topic makes you uncomfortable please feel free to click away.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cathy blamed the needle. It was the needle’s fault that everything had gone to hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(It really wasn't, but she’d been spiraling down a rabbit hole of self-hate and she’d like to stop, even for a bit.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew that this would happen. She’d prepared for it, rehearsed her story, rehearsed her apology-- she even had a bag packed with essentials in case she needed to get out. However, once she’d sent the links to Anne, she couldn’t bear to wait any longer and slipped out the door, bag in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d spent enough time in the Library to find many reading nooks away from prying eyes and quickly shoved herself into one, curling into the smallest ball possible but refusing to let the tears fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve looked everywhere and she’s not here,” Anna said, popping back into the Annex. Anne glanced up from where she was pacing, face set into a stony scowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit!” Anne exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and almost sending her phone flying across the room, “The Library’s a big place, she could be anywhere!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne?” Kit piped up, shrinking back slightly when her cousin whipped around, murderous glare still on display, “What… exactly did Cathy do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne was silent for a moment, clearly contemplating her answer before turning sharply on her heel and stalking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” she replied, “She did absolutely <em> nothing.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors shut behind her with a dull thud and Kit’s shoulders dropped several inches in quiet relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For some strange reason, I have a feeling that Cathy did something,” Anna said, crossing her arms with a contemplative frown on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kit laughed hollowly, the hem of her sweater still twisted around her fingers. “What gave you that impression?” Anna glanced at her and held out an arm. Kit shuffled into her side and she wrapped the girl into a firm hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’ll calm down soon enough, Katze,” Anna said, beginning to lead them out of the Annex and into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne did not calm down, much to Kit’s dismay. In fact, her cousin’s mood seemed to grow worse as the day wore on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne?” Kit asked, hovering near the end of the bookcase. Anne looked up from where she was scrolling through her phone, a scowl seemingly carved onto her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Kit swallowed at the curt tone and shrugged helplessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just wondering if you wanted to talk-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Anne replied, going back to her phone. Kit blinked, noting the tension in her cousin’s shoulders and the way her knuckles were straining against her skin from how tightly she was gripping her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-are you sure?” she asked, inching forward. Anne inhaled deeply and leveled her cousin with a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite. Now <em> scram.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kit nodded rapidly and backpedaled out of there, the interaction spinning away in her head. Did she do something wrong? <em> Deep breaths, Katherine. </em> Was Anne annoyed with her too? <em> Deep. Breaths. </em> Did she <em>and </em> Cathy do something? <em> I said deep fucking breaths! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything’s fine, she’s just in a mood,” Kit whispered to herself, taking the steps two at a time, barely fighting back the urge to sprint up the stairs. After what felt like an eternity, she managed to get to the safety of her lab, hurling open the door and crashing against it as it shut. She slid down to the floor, begging her mind to be quiet as her fingers painfully dug into her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s just in a mood, everything’s going to be ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual, Micah was glad that this particular spot was so well hidden as she curled up underneath her fluffy red and blue blanket- <em> fine it was Spiderman! </em> She curled up under her Spiderman blanket and attempted, for once, to get some actual sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not for too long-- she couldn’t risk <em>that </em>here of all places. She rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position, and groaned when the handle of one of her throwing knives- at least she hoped it was the handle- kept jabbing her thigh. With an annoyed sigh, she pulled herself up, balancing precariously on the bookshelf she was stretched out on, and fiddled with her holster. A rustling below her caught her attention and she quickly palmed the knife she was trying to fix. She peered over the edge into the dimly lit aisle, scanning for whatever was there. Below her, two glowing eyes stared back and she shrieked, nearly tumbling off the shelf. The eyes shrieked in response and Micah pulled back her arm in preparation to throw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No wait!” the eyes called, “Don’t throw it, I swear I mean no harm!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Micah blinked, eyes finally fully adjusted to the dim light. “Cathy?” she asked, “The hell are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uh... figured I’d get some reading done.” Micah raised a brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then where are your books?” she asked, looking around and Cathy sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t gotten around to the whole reading thing yet,” she replied. Micah noticed with some concern, that the circles around Cathy’s eyes seemed darker than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you… spend the night here?” she asked, hopping down from the shelf. Cathy laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I was going to but if I can’t I’m sure I can find somewhere else to stay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Micah frowned. “Did something happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathy pursed her lips and half-heartedly shrugged. “You could say that.” Micah nodded and ran a hand through her hair, scanning the small space that Cathy had set up camp in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think you’ll be comfortable spending the night here, so just crash at my place,” she said and Cathy blinked in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can't ask that of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Micah replied, pulling her phone out, “I just need to check with my roommate to see if they’re ok with it. I’m sure they will be, though. Riley’s a sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The process of making dinner was usually a complicated affair, but Jane liked to think she handled it well enough. Besides, one could never go wrong with pasta. She bent over the simmering pot, stirring it every now and then as Anna bustled around behind her, getting the table ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the sauce coming along?” Anna asked, stepping up beside her and eyeing the pot. Jane gave it one last stir and turned the stove off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully it's better than last time,” she replied, grabbing a spoonful and offering it to the German. Anna tasted it, playfully putting on a look of fake concentration as Jane awaited the verdict.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It tastes great, <em> liebling,” </em> she finally replied with a grin. Jane blushed and looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad,” she replied, ignoring how fast her heart was beating. She hefted the pot off the stove and set it on the table, “Can you get everyone? I have a few things I need to finish up here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anna nodded and set off, calling for Kit to help her round up the other two. Jane watched her go for a second before pulling out her phone and clumsily typing in the passcode. She took a breath and clicked on Cathy’s contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It rang once before going straight to voicemail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> She’s fine, </em> Jane thought, still leaving a message out of concern, <em> she has to be. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy silence hovered over the table, barely broken by the clinking of silverware as everyone tried to ignore the elephant in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The table felt so much emptier without her and it didn’t help that everyone was uncharacteristically silent. Anne was busy glaring down at her plate and aggressively stabbing at her portion of pasta, making Jane wonder what it had ever done to her. Kit was quietly eating her food, brow furrowed in contemplation, probably over a problem she’d come across while she was in the lab. Catalina and Anna seemed to be the only two at ease, sitting relaxed in their chairs and occasionally miming to each other to pass the salt or the parmesan so as not to break the tense silence that hung over the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane methodically twirled the noodles onto her fork, attempting to stop her brain from jumping to conclusions. She hadn’t seen Cathy all day and as she wondered where the final queen had disappeared off to. The only person who seemed to have an inkling of what happened was Anne, who was currently, as Jane stated earlier, stabbing at her plate with slightly trembling hands. Jane glanced at the French Queen, a question on the tip of her tongue when Anne slammed her fork down, jolting everyone to attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what,” Anne said, breaking the heavy silence, “I’m not hungry. Thanks for the food Jane, it wasn’t terrible this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane grimaced at the sneer in Anne’s tone and glanced down at her practically full plate in concern. Anne stood, setting her napkin on the table and hurried to what Jane assumed was her room, shutting the door none too gently behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does anyone have any ideas on what happened?” Catalina asked, her gaze jumping between the spots where Anne and Cathy usually sat. A chorus of “no’s” was her answer and dinner was resumed. Jane met Anna’s eyes from across the table and the German tried for an encouraging grin, cheeks bulging out cutely. Jane half-heartedly grinned back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it were any other day under any other circumstance, Cathy would’ve been curious to see what her Guardian’s life was like outside of the Library, if she even had one at all.  She awkwardly hovered in the hallway as Micah unlocked her door and pushed it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” Micah said, holding the door open for her. Cathy scurried inside and did her best to take in the surprisingly homey decor that was spread throughout the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Riley!” Micah called, toeing her shoes off and leaving them on the rack by the door, “Take your shoes off,” she whispered to Cathy, who quickly complied. A blond head poked out from one of the rooms followed by an awkward grin. Micah waved them over and Riley complied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cathy, this is my roommate Riley, Riley this Cathy. We work together at the Library.” Micah said watching in amusement as they both awkwardly nodded at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cathy,” Riley said, holding out a hand for her to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, Mici, didn’t you say you’d pick up dinner tonight?” Riley asked, brows furrowed in slight disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I already ordered and the food will be here any minute,” Micah replied, glancing at Cathy as she shuffled them all out of the cramped hall, “I hope you like Japanese.” Before Cathy could form a reply, she disappeared into one of the rooms, leaving the former queen alone with her roommate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry for intruding like this,” Cathy said softly, awkwardly seating herself on the couch. Riley looked over at her and shook their head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine. I... actually haven't seen Micah in a while so thank you for bringing her back to me.” Cathy nodded, exhaling deeply. Everything was going to be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the job desnt stop even when theres drama going on lmaoo</p>
<p>micah rlly is done tho-</p>
<p>anyway, pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day</p>
<p>stay safe, everyone</p>
<p>- Zen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Honestly, where could she be?” Catalina muttered after checking Cathy’s favorite reading spots for the nth time. The Spaniard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to literally combing through every room in the Library for some sign of her goddaughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was just concerned. For her goddaughter. Who she hadn’t seen or heard from in two days- not that she was counting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne had been a ticking bomb since yesterday, snapping at everyone, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the slightest inconvenience. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something must’ve happened between them,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catalina mused, trekking through the long aisles once more, golden eyes peeled for any sign on her bookworm goddaughter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but what? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Majesty!” Micah called, snapping her out of her trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked, lengthening her stride so she could reach the Guardian quicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Clippings Book has something for us,” Micah said, beginning to turn around and head towards the Annex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still going on missions even though we’re missing a Librarian?” Catalina asked. Micah turned around, face twisted in what seemed to be grief, and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your job doesn’t stop because of one mishap or complication, Lina. Surely you should know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Anne?” Micah asked with a tired sigh. Everyone exchanged awkward looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well she’s in the Library, I know that much,” Jane replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micah nodded and rapped her knuckles on the table. “Can someone go get her?” Everyone turned to Kit, who shrunk away into Anna’s side, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she’s mad at me,” she muttered, “Lina you get her.” Catalina pursed her lips and nodded. With one last concerned look at Kit, she exited the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m assuming none of you know what’s going on either?” Micah asked, staring at the other three Librarians.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She seemed fine the other day but then Cathy,” Anna waved her arm in a vague direction, “vanished and suddenly Anne’s demanding that we search for her with literally no explanation for why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit nodded in agreement. “I don’t like it, Micah. She won’t let me talk to her and whenever I try, she shuts me down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors slammed open, revealing Catalina, face stonily set in a neutral expression, and Anne who’s bloodshot eyes shone with barely contained fury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this over with,” Anne grumbled, stalking over to the table and crossing her arms. Micah locked eyes with Catalina, who shrugged and took up her previous spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Micah said, shoving the Clippings Book to the center of the table, “anyone ever been to Japan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bitter wind whipped across her face and Jane was glad she’d had enough foresight to bring a scarf. She wrapped it tighter around her neck and crossed her arms in an attempt to keep warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So there’s a rogue Kitsune on the loose?” Jane asked, eyeing the forest with trepidation. Micah nodded, tugging her jacket tighter around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been mostly staying around this area, so maybe this is where it’s den is,” Anna said. Jane rubbed the back of her neck, scanning the forest once more before turning to face the group. Kit was huddled off to one side with Anna, Anne was a little further back, checking something on her phone, and Catalina looked like she’d rather be anywhere but here, pouting into the high collar of her coat as another gust of wind blew by. Micah gestured for all of them to huddle together and they complied, Jane stepping in between Catalina and Anna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it always this cold here?” Anna asked with a frown. Micah huffed out a laugh and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re at, like, a higher elevation... I think,” she replied, giving in and tugging her hood up. Jane glanced over and saw Anne, who was, once again, staring very intently at something on her phone. Her body was angled away from them so Jane couldn't see her face, but she noticed that the French Queen was shaking slightly. She chalked it up to the wind and the fact that Anne was only wearing a light hoodie. Micah sighed, casting a pleading look towards the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne,” she said. No response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anne!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, what?” Anne replied, her free hand flying to her face as she spun around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you focus, please?” Anne glanced down at her phone once more and reluctantly shoved it into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said, not sounding very sorry at all. She tugged the collar of her hoodie up over her mouth and moved to join the group. Kit shifted to the side, leaving a comically large gap between the two and Jane noticed that Anne’s face was a splotchy red- as if she’d been crying, though it was probably just the wind, which hadn't stopped blowing since they stepped foot on the reserve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you know the drill,” Micah said, bouncing lightly on her feet, “pair up and search for clues-- if you find the Kitsune, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t engage, call the rest of us and we’ll come up with a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane cast a questioning look at Anna who grinned and linked arms with her. Kit shuffled next to Micah, who, after receiving a nod of confirmation, wrapped the slightly shivering girl into a one-armed hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lina and Anne go together, call if you find anything ok?” Micah said. Catalina nodded, glancing at Anne who was now staring off at the trees with a distant expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that alright with you?” Catalina asked. Anne turned around and nodded absentmindedly. Micah pursed her lips before casting one last look around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any ideas on where Cathy could be?” Catalina asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I care about where she is?” Anne replied, nearly tripping over a tree root. Catalina frowned, burrowing further into her coat as a particularly strong gust blew by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re not worried.” Anne was silent for a moment, glancing up from her phone every now and then to make sure she didn’t trip over anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I won’t tell you then,” she replied and Catalina threw her hands up in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if something happened? She could be dead in a ditch for all we know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne scoffed, finally looking up from her phone for more than a second and meeting Catalina’s eyes. The Spaniard saw a very familiar emotion in them, but couldn't seem to place it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s fine. She's Catherine Parr,</span>
  <em>
    <span> the Survivor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all.” Catalina could practically see the bitterness rolling off of Anne in waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She may have been the survivor but she’s still human.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne’s lips curled into a scowl and she went back to her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about her and you shouldn’t be either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina crossed her arms. “And why is that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne let out a thin chuckle, casting her gaze around the empty forest.“Trust me, she doesn’t deserve your concern.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that statement, Anne walked off leaving behind Catalina, who was more confused than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scatter!” Anna screamed, diving to the side. Jane followed in suit, diving behind the nearest tree. Micah was about to follow, only to see Anne staring down at her phone once more with a frown. Micah noticed the Kitsune gearing up again and lunged forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you crazy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Micah shrieked, pushing the distracted queen out of the way a split second before a jet of fire blasted through the spot where Anne had been standing moments before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised if I was,” she replied. Micah scowled, tugging her quickly along the path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull yourself together or I’m sending you back to wait in the Library!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne blinked, massaging her head with her free hand. “Don’t fucking shout,” she growled, violently yanking her arm out of Micah’s grasp. Micah spun around, impatience painted across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay attention and I won’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They managed to return with only a few singed coats and one very ticked off Guardian. Immediately, all of them made a beeline for the kitchen, where all the ingredients for a hot cup of something were located. Micah tugged off her coat and hung it on the rack, scanning the group of Librarians for Anne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne?” she called, wanting to have a word with the queen. There was no response, and Micah furrowed her brows. “Where'd she go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She ran off the moment we got back,” Jane said, filling the kettle up with water as Anna sorted through their selection of tea. Kit nodded in confirmation, handing her coat to Catalina, who was in the middle of collecting them. Micah sighed and nodded, exiting the kitchen and preparing to search the Library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Micah,” Catalina said from behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Guardian spun around quickly, shoulders tensing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Anne just wants to be left alone,” the Spaniard replied, shifting the pile of coats in her arms, “Just… give her some time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit cautiously poked her head into her and Anne’s shared room. Her cousin was curled up on her bed, phone gripped tightly in her hand and red-rimmed eyes flying furiously from side to side as she took in everything that the small screen presented to her. With soft steps, Kit crept into the room, gently shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy mission, huh?” she asked, hating how her voice squeaked. Anne looked up and Kit, for a second, though she’d seen the faintest hint of tears glimmering in her cousin’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No crazier than any of the others,” Anne replied, her attention returning to her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit sighed. “What happened today, Anne? You’re usually not like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Kitty,” she replied, voice catching slightly. She cleared her throat and scowled at something she read, “Just leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit nodded and pulled the door open, hesitating for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be joining us for dinner?” she asked, looking over her shoulder. Anne looked up, eyes slightly unfocused, and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit frowned and exited the room, leaving her cousin to whatever troubling thing was on her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy some company?” Kit asked, poking her head into Anna’s room and bracing herself for rejection. The German smiled and gestured for her to come in. Kit let out a relieved sigh and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright, Katze?” Anna asked as Kit crossed the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss Cathy,” Kit said, curling up on the absent queen’s bed. Anna was silent and Kit looked at her with a borderline pleading glance and Anna sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried calling her?” Anna asked. Kit shrugged, pulling out her phone and clicking on Cathy’s contact once more. She fiddled with the seams of her sweater as the dial tone rang twice before going to voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not answering,” Kit murmured, shutting her phone off with a frown. Anna rolled her eyes, dragging a hand down her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she’s not,” Anna muttered. Kit shot her a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna hesitated then shook her head. “Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tea. </p>
<p>anyway, special thanks to Reign_of_Glory for helping me out hereee, you're the best &lt;3</p>
<p>scream at me on tumblr: @judging-seahorse</p>
<p>lmao okie baii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look at me, having a consistent update schedule. lets hope i don't jinx that...</p>
<p>anyway, feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day</p>
<p>ily all and stay safe</p>
<p>- Zen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So,” Micah said, dropping down on the couch next to the pile of blankets that housed a miserable Cathy, “Are you gonna tell me what's going on between you and everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pile of blankets jerked and Cathy’s tearstained face poked out in alarm. “Everyone? What do you mean everyone? Does everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>know?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micah blinked at the rapid barrage of questions and frowned. “Does everyone know what, Cath?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy let out a small broken wail and tugged harshly on her hair. “About what happened with Elizabeth!” Micah furrowed her brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Elizabeth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s Elizabeth?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cathy sputtered, falling back against the arm of the couch and curling into her smelly pile of blankets with a bitter smile. “Elizabeth was Anne’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she replied, gazing off into the distance, “and I failed her, Micah. I failed her in every possible way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Henry had died, all Cathy felt was an overwhelming sense of relief. She was free. She no longer had the threat of death hanging over her head. She no longer had to tiptoe her way around a man famous for his volatile temper and talk herself out of every bad situation she’d managed to get herself into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was free and… alone. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach once the realization of having to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband hit her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her amazing, loving, witty Thomas, reappeared in her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny, in a way, that the man she had fallen for so deeply, the man who she had planned to marry before she’d been snatched away by Henry would come back, acting as if nothing between them had changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, really, everything had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was so blinded by her love that his flaws never fully registered. She let his moments of greed pass by without so much as blinking because her Thomas was </span>
  <em>
    <span>back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was no longer burdened by her duties to her country or her king and was free to follow him wherever he led her. She knew that whatever he asked, she would provide, even if it meant tearing the world apart stone by stone. But she never realized how much her Thomas had changed until it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She should’ve known something was wrong from the moment he had stepped foot in her house. She should’ve known something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the looks and the teasing, all cast towards Elizabeth. Sweet, young, </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elizabeth--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She should’ve stopped it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she hadn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, what she’d done was worse. She, Catherine Parr, turned a blind eye. The things she had been privy to, the actions she had witnessed now haunted her dreams, and she was left with the crushing guilt that followed compliance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, now you know,” Cathy said, blankly staring at the wall. She couldn’t bring herself to face Micah, who had yet to say a single word since the final queen had started her tale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micah nodded, fingers intertwined, and pressed to her lips as she squinted at the blanket swaddled mess that was Cathy. With a quiet sigh, Micah stood, face set in a contemplative expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a moment,” the Guardian muttered, squeezing Cathy’s shoulder and slipping out the door. The door clicked shut and Cathy was left alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well fuck,” Cathy said with a desperate laugh, tugging the blankets closer around her, because really-- what else was she supposed to say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micah came back with a plastic back of something and a contemplative frown on her face. Cathy eyed the bag with thinly veiled suspicion and Micah chuckled sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I took so long. I blanked out on your favorite flavor so I just got Napoleon,” she said, pulling out a tub of ice cream, “Figured some ice cream would be good to drown your sorrows in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy shifted and tried for a smile. “You don’t hate me?” she asked, hesitantly accepting the bowl that Micah pressed into her hands. Micah was silent for a moment, spooning the ice cream into her bowl before she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Cathy, I don’t hate you. I’m… disappointed and frankly a bit angry but I don’t hate you,” Micah replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy pursed her lips. “Well, at least one person doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat your ice cream,” Micah said with a small grin and Cathy watched as the Guardian forced herself to relax into the couch as if an earth-shattering truth bomb had not been dropped moments before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess all of us are good at pretending nothing’s wrong,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cathy thought, taking a tentative bite of her ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think this would be one of the topics to come up when you guys talk about the past,” Micah said a few minutes later, already on her second bowl. (Cathy was still nursing her first. Napoleon, as it turned out, was not her favorite flavor.) Cathy was silent for a telling moment and Micah shut her eyes in realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…” she said, spoon frozen halfway to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that you all have been working together for a few months now and you’ve never talked about the one thing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> have in common?” Micah asked with a raised brow, dropping her spoon back into the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy shrugged, swirling the now melted ice cream into some form of abstract art. “I mean, we’ve mentioned it in passing but… anything deeper than that,” she trailed off and shook her head. “I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t exactly eager to bring him up and no one else was starting that conversation…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micah nodded, leaning back. “You guys are going to have to talk about it eventually, you know that right? You can’t leave it to stew and fester.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy nodded. “Yeah, I know. Not looking forward to that at all,” she muttered, shoving a spoonful into her mouth just so she’d have something to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know something don’t you?” Jane asked, squinting at Anna over the rim of her mug. Anna raised a brow, peacefully munching on her blueberry scone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a lot of things,” Anna replied, “Do you know how the microphone was invented? It’s really interesting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do know, I sent you the video.” Jane interrupted, staring at her, unimpressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna sighed. “It’s a… sensitive situation and, to be fair, I only know a little. I don’t want to spread any potential misinformation,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes and stole the second scone located on Anna’s plate, much to her chagrin. “Fine,” Jane said, taking a bite, “Keep your secrets. I’ll find out eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna playfully stuck her tongue out, which Jane returned, and both continued their snacks in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, majesty, can you do me a favor?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Micah asked. Catalina shifted the phone so it wouldn’t slip out of her tentative grasp and attempted to return to shelving books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends on the favor,” she replied, barely biting back a yelp of surprise as a particularly heavy tome almost fell on her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need you to bring a few changes of clothes for Cathy,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Micah said. Catalina blinked, stopping her shelving for the moment and opting to lean against the bookcase instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, “you know where Cathy is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s staying with me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Micah replied. Catalina’s brows shot up in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think it was important to mention this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She didn’t want me to tell you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina sighed, abandoning her pile of to-be-shelved books for the time being, and plopped down in a nearby armchair. No one was near her, so she allowed herself to relax fully into it, slouching and letting out a breath of relief as the tension in her shoulders bled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” she replied, massaging the back of her neck, “I’ll stop by after I finish up here but I don’t know how late I’ll be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s fine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Micah replied, sounding relieved that she agreed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She needs to talk to you anyway.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Do you know what’s going on? Anne won’t tell us anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micah was silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It would be better for you to hear it from her,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Guardian finally replied. The tension in her shoulders reappeared, and Catalina frowned as the dial tone rang through the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina stood outside the worn, wooden door, double-checking to see that she got the address right. She had a bag of clothes clutched in her right hand and she pressed the doorbell, forcing herself not to bounce back and forth on her heels. The door opened and she was met with an unfamiliar face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you must be Catalina, right?” they asked with a slight grin and she nodded. They opened the door wider and stepped to the side. “Nice to meet you, I’m Riley. Come on in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Catalina replied, carefully stepping inside and noting the shoes that were neatly lined up by the door. She quickly slipped hers off and glanced around the comfy, welcoming space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You came to talk to Cathy, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes. Where is she?” Riley pointed to the mound of blankets that were piled on one end of the couch and Catalina’s heart sank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>querida,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispered, hurrying over. She crouched in front of the pile and gently pulled one of the blankets away. Cathy looked terrible. Dark shadows, darker than the last time she’d seen them, surrounded her eyes, tear tracks stained her cheeks, and the lines on her face seemed carved into her face. She gently brushed away a stray hair and Cathy’s eyes fluttered open, widening in alarm when she noticed who was crouched in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lina!” she exclaimed, scrambling back in slight alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” she asked, hand hovering awkwardly in the air. Cathy shook her head, rubbing violently at her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Micah asked me to come over to drop off some clothes,” Catalina replied, holding up the bag as proof. Cathy twisted around and spotted Micah, who was making her way out from the hallway to the kitchen. The Guardian froze, noticing the two pairs of eyes on her, and raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look, queenie,” she said with a slight chuckle, “you can’t avoid them and hole up on my couch forever.” Cathy sighed and sunk back onto the couch, running a hand through her tangled, greasy hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Querida,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when was the last time you showered?” Catalina asked, wrinkling her nose slightly. Micah snorted from where she was now helping Riley with the grocery list and Cathy glared at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cathy you can’t be mad, you literally have not left that spot since you got here,” Riley replied as Micah collapsed slightly onto the table, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Catalina pursed her lips and shook her head, tugging the final queen out of her huddle of blankets and beginning to guide her to the bathroom. Micah hurried over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a towel, tossing it at the duo before returning to Riley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you showered, then we’ll talk ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy nodded, accepting the towel that Micah had thrown at them, and shuffled into the bathroom. Catalina turned around to face the other two and Micah held out her hands, stopping her before she could even open her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be out doing errands so you two can have some privacy, don’t worry,” Micah said as Riley finished up the list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this one,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riley said with a teasing grin, nudging Micah’s arm, “owes me for all the errand days she’s skipped out on.” Catalina nodded and Micah must’ve noticed the worry in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” the Guardian said, placing a comforting hand on the Spaniard’s shoulder, “Everything’s gonna be fine. Just keep a level head, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina nodded, inhaling deeply. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>special thanks to Reign_of_Glory for tearing this apart lmaoo *finger gunz* couldn't have done it without you &lt;3</p>
<p>scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/">@judging-seahorse</a></p>
<p>lmao ok baii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*gaysp* a  <em>talk??</em></p>
<p>lmao i was gonna wait till tomorrow to post this but my self-control only lasts for so long</p>
<p>anyway, enjoy! pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!</p>
<p>stay safe yall!</p>
<p>&lt;3 Zen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Godmother and goddaughter sat face to face, Catalina with her impeccable posture seeming stiffer than usual, and Cathy attempting to melt into her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Querida,” </em> Catalina said, before stopping, seemingly not knowing where to start. Cathy’s fingers began to drum softly on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is… everyone?” Cathy asked, looking everywhere but Catalina. Catalina hesitated, searching for her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stressed. We’re all worried about you… well, I’m not too sure about Anne but everyone else misses you,” Catalina finally replied, hands folded elegantly on her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah,” Cathy nodded, reaching up to tug on her damp hair, “I’m sorry I disappeared. It’s just that some stuff happened and I had to get away before-” She cut herself off with a deep inhale, trying to figure out how to word her response. Catalina stared at her and Cathy’s leg began to bounce, her fingers drumming even faster on the table until her godmother reached out and gently took her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened, <em> querida?” </em> Catalina asked, patiently waiting as Cathy stuttered through the beginning of several sentences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have some articles that you can read-” she said, quickly stopping when Catalina shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Historians lie,” her godmother replied, “I want to hear it from you.” Cathy swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back on it now, she wondered what she could’ve done differently. The first thing that came to mind was just not to marry him. But would that really have made any difference?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her Thomas could be an angry man, in some cases. He had sharp words and unspoken threats whenever she stepped too far out of line. But she had more freedom with him than she’d had with Henry and she had loved him so that had to count for something right? <em> Right? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if she had loved him it was no excuse. It didn’t excuse his actions, it didn’t excuse her fucking compliance. It didn’t excuse her trying to get back to the ‘what could have been’ and ignoring the suffering that Elizabeth went through.  As delusional and in pain as she was near the end of her life, Cathy knew that much. She knew that she had failed and she knew that she didn’t deserve to be given a second chance, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Cathy,” Catalina breathed, eyes wide with shock. Cathy pulled her hands out of her godmother's grip and stood, lips trembling in an effort to not cry again. She’d been crying too much these past few days and it was becoming pathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should just resign,” she muttered, “You guys are doing fine without me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catalina shook her head. “Cathy-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did the Library bring me back, I don’t deserve it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Querida, </em> don’t talk like that,” she said, standing up and walking over to Cathy. Cathy shook her head, pressing her palms into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Lina,” she replied, “Don’t… don’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catalina stared at her, golden eyes glimmering with such concern it was almost enough to make her cry. Again. “You have to tell them,” she finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathy nodded. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can someone explain to me <em> why </em> we’re here at such an ungodly hour?” Anna asked, biting back a yawn. She stretched from where she was leaning against the wall as the other occupants of the room blinked at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lina’s vague text,” Jane replied, sighing tiredly, and claiming one of the spinny chairs that were scattered throughout the Annex. She curled up in it and pillowed her head in her hands, shutting her eyes in an attempt to get some more sleep. Anne had disappeared off to some corner of the Library, claiming over her shoulder that she’d be back, and Kit leaned against the center table, staring down at the floor with a sleepy expression on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bright blue glow from under the Door caught their attention. Micah stumbled through first, followed by Catalina and a very familiar head of curly hair. Kit gasped in surprise when she saw Cathy attempting to gain her bearings. She ran forward and tugged the Final Queen into a tight hug, burying her head into her shoulder as Cathy hesitantly hugged her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was so worried,” Kit whispered, pulling away with an embarrassed grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathy smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry I worried you,” she turned her attention to the rest of them as Kit stepped away, with Catalina following, “All of you, actually. I shouldn’t have disappeared like that without warning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The double doors banged open and Anne stalked in, in the middle of typing something on her phone. She stopped walking and looked up, her eyes quickly scanning the room before locking in on Cathy, who swallowed harshly. Anne’s eyes narrowed, her lips curling up into a startlingly animalistic snarl and she lunged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, hold on!” Micah exclaimed, blocking the furious queen’s path, “Anne- <em> Anne!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Anne screamed, still struggling against the Guardian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cannot have you murdering a Librarian,” Micah said, firmly placing her hands on Anne’s shoulders to hold her in place. The queens, sans Cathy and Catalina, watched on in slight bewilderment as Micah held Anne back, waiting for her to gain control of herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, glaring at Cathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came to apologize and- and explain-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need your explanation <em>or </em>apology,” Anne replied, violently shaking off Micah’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, <em> I </em> would like an explanation,” Jane said, still curled up on the chair, craning her neck to shoot a glare at Anne, “since you refuse to tell us anything.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t <em> concern you, </em> Seymour, so why don’t you back the fuck off!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s affecting us all, I think we deserve to know, <em> Boleyn,” </em> Jane snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne balked before scoffing loudly and stalking to the back of the room. “Alright fine! Why don’t you tell them everything, <em> Cathy,” </em> she said, practically spitting out the name, “Since they’re all dying to know!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…” Jane said, turning back to Cathy with a slight grimace, “That’s what we’ve had to put up with these past few days.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathy jerkily nodded. “Right…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whenever you're ready, dear,” Jane said, settling back in the chair. Cathy took a deep breath and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They do say ‘hindsight is 20-20,’” Cathy said with a bitter smile, “When you die, you think that’s the end but then,” she laughed, <em> “then </em>you wake up in this… new place, this new <em>time </em>and you realize that it’s a second chance. So you try your best to leave your past behind but that’s not possible. It haunts you. Your mistakes slap you across the face every time you see your companions, these amazing women you were brought back with and you can't <em>help </em>but feel guilty for everything you had done or failed to do. You suddenly have time to think, like, lots of time and you realize that <em> wow, </em> ‘I was married to an asshole and it <em>wasn’t </em>Henry.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was it then, if it wasn’t him?” Kit asked, eyes wide with curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathy sighed. “His name was Thomas Seymour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane’s head jerked up, eyes wide in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting easier to tell the story, to rip that disgusting part out of her past and leave it bare and visible for all to see. She kept her eyes fixed on the balcony as she spoke, tracing the wooden patterns gracing the banisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cathy, what do you mean?” Kit asked, voice shaking slightly. Cathy looked down, saw the fear and betrayal visible on Kit’s face, and felt her heart break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Chica,” </em> Catalina said softly, “let her finish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kit fell silent and backed away from her, curling into herself slightly. Cathy watched and found that the words were suddenly so much harder to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where have you <em> been </em> these past few days <em> ?” </em>Jane asked, eyes still wide with shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With Micah,” Cathy replied softly. Anne spun around, betrayal written all over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “What?” </em> she asked, gearing up for another rant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Micah shrugged. “She needed a place to stay so I offered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the hell would you take in this<em> harlot-” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like it or not she’s still a part of the team,” Micah said, face set in a carefully neutral expression, “and I’m supposed to take care of <em> everyone </em> on this team.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had faith in you Micah,” Anne said, her lips pulling into a frown as her eyes glistened, “I really did.” She stormed out of the Annex, the double doors slamming harshly behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna go too,” Anna said, shooting Cathy an unreadable look. Kit quickly followed, face pale and gaze averted from the final queen who stood trembling slightly in front of the Door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sure it was Thomas Seymour?” Jane asked, leaning forward in her chair. Cathy nodded, wiping at her face and Jane sighed. “Right,” she muttered, getting out of the chair and following the other three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that went well, all things considered,” Micah said and Cathy shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going on a walk,” she muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see why you're angry at Cathy now,” Catalina said, catching Anne before she could shut herself up in her room again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Angry doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Anne replied, yanking open her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you seen her, Anne? “ Catalina asked, “She looks terrible.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We both saw her, Catti,” Anne replied, “I was there the entire time in case you forgot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catalina took a calming breath. “Really, I think you both could benefit from talking to each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, like we talk to each other?” Anne replied, bright green eyes pinning her in place with a glare. Catalina scowled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll remind you that you're the one who’s been avoiding me. Besides, we’re not talking about us, we’re talking about you and Cathy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She messed up,” Anne said, her voice rising with every word, “She had <em>one job </em>and she failed!” she shot Catalina a small smirk. “You would know something about that, wouldn’t you?” She stepped inside her room and slammed the door shut, leaving Catalina standing there, mouth agape in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kit stood outside the door, slowly psyching herself up to go and face her cousin- to offer support or help or something, however small it may be. It didn’t matter that she called Cathy a harlot (the insult kept echoing in her ears as she shook her hands out). It didn’t matter that Anne was a bit (read: very) terrifying. She was her cousin. They were family. Anne wasn’t going to hurt her. She took a deep breath, twisted the handle, and stepped inside, seeing her cousin now curled into a ball, still scrolling through her phone. <em> What the hell was she reading? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Annie,” she said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go away,” her cousin replied, not looking up from her phone. Kit frowned before steeling herself once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I may seem young and immature but I’ve been through some stuff. If you ever need to talk to anyone about what happened or what you’re... feeling...” Kit trailed off as Anne lowered her phone and stared blankly at the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What could you <em> possibly </em> know about this?” Her cousin’s voice was hollow and her eyes unfocused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kit swallowed. “Quite a bit, actually,” Anne stared at her and she squirmed uncomfortably, “So how are you doing--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Katherine!” Anne shouted, springing out of her bed. Kit recoiled, stumbling into her bedframe as her cousin’s words reverberated in her ears. Anne ran a shaking hand through her hair, shutting her eyes tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Kit quietly replied, gaze cast to the floor, “I was just trying to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne's eyes snapped open, focusing on her cousin with a sharp glare. “You want to help so badly?” Kit swallowed, keeping her eyes trained on Anne's side of the floor as Anne began to pace. “Stop offering,<em> ” </em> she hissed, “I don’t want or need your fucking help because I’m doing perfectly <em> fine.” </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kit nodded, still not looking up. She scurried out of the room, clapping her hands over her ears in case Anne screamed again. The door slammed shut behind her and she could've sworn she’d heard a muffled sob but she wasn’t sure, and even if Anne was crying, she had made it quite clear that Kit’s help would not be appreciated. She quietly opened the door to Anna’s room, hands violently trembling as she resisted the urge to claw at her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katze?” Anna asked, from where she was sprawled out on her bed. Kit opened her mouth only to have a choked sound escape. Anna quickly got up in concern and walked over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katze,” she sang softly, as she bent down in order to meet Kit’s eyes, “are you ok?” Kit shook her head, fingers sinking into her neck and clawing at her scar. Anna’s eyes widened and she slowly reached out a hand. Kit froze, eyes wide with fear, and Anna smiled softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katze, can you give me your hand?” she asked, patiently holding out her hand, “It’s not good to do that to your neck.” Slowly, Kit removed her hand, wincing at the stinging pain that was now present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get you a new sweater then we’ll clean that up, ok?” Anna said, waiting for her response. Kit nodded and Anna grinned, squeezing Kit’s hand briefly and walking to the closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anna, I have a question,” she croaked, as Anna rooted through her closet for a suitable sweater for her to wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask away,” she replied, pulling out the sweater and offering it to Kit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You…” she paused, fiddling with the sweater but not pulling it on just yet, “You don’t seem very shocked at this entire situation.” Anna pursed her lips and sat on her bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you know that I outlived Cathy?” she asked. Kit shook her head. “Well, I did. Nine long years I spent as a ‘sister to the king.’ I loved those kids like they were my own and I… knew. Or I figured it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em> what?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not while it was happening,” Anna was quick to clarify, lest she send Kit back into a panic, “but after it was all over. I didn’t know what to do except be there for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least she had you,” Kit said, pulling the sweater on and successfully muffling the next few words, “It’s… terrible when no one’s there.” She poked her head out of the sweater and shot Anna a shaky smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katze-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you help me with my neck, please? I don’t think my hands are steady enough for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katze, can I hug you?” Anna asked, hands outstretched in an almost helpless way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kit shrugged. “I mean if you want-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of her sentence was cut off as Anna scooped her into her arms, tucking Kit’s face into her shoulder and holding her tight. A muffled sob was heard and Kit’s arms latched around Anna’s waist, fingers clawing painfully into Anna’s back, as she all but collapsed into the German.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got you, Katze,” Anna murmured, slowly lowering them onto the floor, “I got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>teaaaa~</p>
<p>special thanks to Harmonic_Wisp for helping me out and watching me flail about in panic.</p>
<p>scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/">@judging-seahorse</a></p>
<p>lmao okie baii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>lina lisps when shes mad and i cackle everytime 😂😂</p>
<p>pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!</p>
<p>stay safe yall</p>
<p>- Zen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kit and Anna were seated in the kitchen, watching as Anne methodically passed by the doorway as she paced back and forth, her phone ever-present in her hand. Catalina had holed up in her room, only coming out to get food before disappearing once more. Jane was off doing whatever chores needed to be finished, probably to keep herself sane since the tension in the house had risen to such ridiculous levels. Anna couldn’t imagine what it would be like if Cathy was with them too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think she’s gonna do that?” Kit whispered fingers tangled into the hem of her sweater and hood pulled so far down that only her mouth was visible. Anna shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for much longer. Sit down!” Anna called when Anne passed the doorway for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nth</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. Anne froze, glancing over and narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m asking you to,” Anna replied, face set in a neutral expression. Beside her, Kit trembled, ready to bolt at the first signs of arguing. Anne inhaled sharply and sat down in the seat across from them, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here now,” she said, opening her arms wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna sighed. “So, now that we have some context, your behavior makes more sense but what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand is why you’re taking it out on everyone else. We want to help if you’d let us.” Anne didn’t seem to hear her, eyes fixed on the far corner of the room, growing wide with realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a Seymour,” she breathed, “He was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seymour.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna blinked. “What does that have to do with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know who else is a Seymour?” Anne asked, slamming her hands down onto the table causing Kit to jump in her chair. Anne’s eyes were wild, bloodshot, and darting every which way as she leaned over the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Jane!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna met Kit’s panicked eyes and shrugged. Anne tipped forward even further, her head seeming too heavy for her body before jerking back up, fists clenched. Anna noticed dark smudges underneath her eyes, visible through the concealer that Anne had hurriedly put on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been since you've gotten any sleep?” she asked, her concern growing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep is not important right now, Anna!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t agree-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, fuck your opinion, you can’t control me!” Anne shakily inhaled, burying her face in her hands for a second, attempting to gather her thoughts. “She should’ve done more,” she finally muttered, “She should’ve kept her safe, she had a responsibility.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do more?” Kit asked, before clamping her mouth shut. Anne and Anna stared at her in slight surprise and she awkwardly cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Anne replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna pursed her lips, turning around so that she could fully face her. “Katze, maybe you should--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kit said, holding up a surprisingly steady hand, “Don’t treat me like a child, Anna.” Anna’s mouth clicked shut in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to,” the German replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone understands </span>
  <em>
    <span>helplessness</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s me,” Kit said, staring at Anne with dead eyes, “Cathy was trapped in a situation where she had limited power and she used that power to get Elizabeth out of there. She did what she could when she could and it’s obvious she feels terribly guilty because no matter what she did it was probably never going to be enough,” Kit sighed to herself, “Nothing was ever enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jane asked, standing in the doorway with a confused frown. She set the Swiffer mop against the doorframe, cautious eyes never leaving the group. Apparently, they had not been as quiet as they thought. Anne whirled around, finger pointed aggressively toward the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is all your fault! If you hadn’t manipulated the king then none of this would’ve happened!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne!” Kit exclaimed, almost jumping out of her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Jane asked, brows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The French queen shouted, temporarily stunning everyone into silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother?” Jane repeated, backing up as Anne scrambled out of her chair and started towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with Seymour’s ruining my life?” Anne hissed, abruptly turning and pacing around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne, I hardly think that’s fair--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? It was Jane who cost me my </span>
  <em>
    <span>head,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now I find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>her brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> assaulted my daughter and I'm just supposed to sit here like that’s not a coincidence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not cost you your head!” Jane exclaimed, not even bothering to try and defuse the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Connerie!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anne replied, an incredulous look on her face, “You used your feminine wiles-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feminine wiles?” Jane sputtered, face growing redder by the second, “Really?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s what you’re going with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you're confusing us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the one who played ‘hard to get’ with the king while sharing a room with his wife!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The color drained from Anne’s face and the two glared at each other, leaving Kit with just enough time to sprint out of the room before all hell broke loose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kit?” Catalina asked, noticing the trembling girl in her doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne and Jane,” Kit mumbled, tugging the collar of her sweater up over her mouth in an attempt to hide, “They’re being very loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina frowned and ushered her further into the room. She shut the door as Kit sunk onto the bed, shoving herself into the corner and curling her legs into her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about what happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catalina asked, perching on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit shrugged. “They’re just bringing back some very unpleasant memories.” Catalina waited patiently, a soft, encouraging smile on her face as Kit’s face became pinched with worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was younger,” Kit said, eyes and mind somewhere far away, “They used to scream at me all the time. They used to do a lot of things to me, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina tilted her head and Kit sighed, her voice coming out so quietly that the Spaniard had to strain to hear her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the screaming is what I hear at night.” Kit met her eyes and Catalina’s heart broke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chiquita-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit winced, clapping her hands to her ears. “It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lina,” her breathing quickened and her voice shook, “Why is it so loud?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina’s gaze remained fixed on Kit, who was trying to shove herself further into the corner. She could faintly hear the argument going on in the other room. She watched as Kit pressed her hands harder against her ears and the realization hit her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit wasn’t talking about Anne or Jane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” she whispered, scooting closer, “Kit? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiquita,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need you to focus on me, please. Try to focus on my voice, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina reached out a hand, not touching but near enough for Kit to grab if she so desired, which she did after a moment, gripping onto her like a lifeline. Catalina continued to speak, keeping her voice as soft and as soothing as possible, golden eyes never leaving Kit’s curled up form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You take that back you stone-cold bitch.” Anne growled, paying no mind to Anna’s pleas of peace in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane laughed in disbelief, placing a hand over her heart in mock hurt. “I’m surprised that you can string together an insult, given the fact that it was your tongue that cost you your head!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne screamed, tackling Jane to the floor, much to Anna’s horror. The two struggled on the ground, clawing at faces and harshly pulling at hair before Catalina managed to make it down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“¡Basta ya!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catalina exclaimed, pulling Jane off and shoving her towards Anna, who caught her with a solid grip. She pulled Anne to her feet and aimed a glare at both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catti, what-” Catalina held out a finger, glaring at Anne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> have lost ‘Catti’ privileges, it’s Catalina now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>entiendes?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She gritted her teeth at the lisp that had appeared but maintained her glare. Anne shut her mouth and nodded while Jane smirked. Catalina turned to her, eyes narrowed and the smirk quickly fell off her face. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I expected better of you, if I'm being honest, but here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lina, I don’t know what got into me,” Jane said, a shallow cut on her cheek visible in the fluorescent light. Catalina sighed and crossed her arms, looking at both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly,” she said, shaking her head in disgust, “how old are you two, five? We're not leaving this room until you talk it out.” Anne opened her mouth, ready to object but shut it once more at Catalina’s stern glare. “Since you obviously refuse to speak to Cathy, you can talk to Jane. This team doesn't need to fall apart any more than it already has.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne scowled and jerkily nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jane said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anna, can you go check on Kit? She’s in my room,” Catalina said while gesturing for Anne to take a seat. Anna nodded, hurrying up the steps and leaving the three alone. Catalina took a seat and Jane followed, gently poking at her cheek with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Kitty?” Anne asked, standing by her seat but not sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing for you to worry about right now,” Catalina replied, pointing to the chair again, brow arched in warning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Siéntate.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne yanked her chair out and flopped down, arms crossed and face still set in a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now queens,” Catalina said, summoning the perfect composure that had been drilled into her, “Let’s have a chat, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyway i hope you all had a great thanksgiving (if you celebrate it lmaoo)<br/>I appreciate you guys so much, yall have no idea<br/>thank you! &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/">@judging-seahorse</a></p>
<p>lmao okie baii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>buckle up, folks.</p>
<p>pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day</p>
<p>stay safe yall</p>
<p>- Zen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit had spent the last few hours in her lab, steadily working her way through the slightly intimidating pile of textbooks that Cassandra had left behind. Her stomach growled and she finally relented, setting her notebook down and exiting to the kitchen. Maybe Jenkins had some leftovers she could toss in the microwave (she loved that thing, whoever invented it was a <em> genius). </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made it to the Annex, greeting Anna and Catalina with a small smile and hurrying off. The two of them had been walking on eggshells around her, even more than usual. She understood though, last night she hadn’t exactly been <em> composed. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d just have to work on that, then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made it to the kitchen and fished out the leftover pizza that they had ordered the other day, plopping two slices onto a plate and sticking it in the microwave. Around and around it spun, and Kit watched, almost falling into a trance. There was something about the constant rhythm that was soothing, it calmed her frayed nerves and, if she could, she could’ve just watched it all day. Behind her, someone cleared their throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitty, I, um, just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday,” Anne said, fiddling with her phone. Kit glanced behind her and scrambled away, hands flying to her neck. Gone was the peace and tranquility that the microwave had provided her with and Kit felt her palms begin to sweat as her neck prickled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-get away. Please,” she begged, backing up further when Anne took a few steps forward in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitty, it’s me,” she said, beginning to reach out only to stop when Kit began to tremble violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just leave me alone, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,” Kit murmured, her words tripping over themselves in her attempt to get them all out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to die, <em> please!” </em> Kit couldn’t hear her over the blood rushing in her ears, that piercing beeping noise that seemed to stab her in the skull as she felt cold, <em> cold </em> stone against her face and saw a faceless crowd jeering at her. Breathing was starting to seem like too much effort and she couldn’t risk making them mad again— <em> what was that </em> <em> beeping? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, <em> chiquita,” </em> Catalina whispered, slowly coming into view. Good, that was good. Catalina was nice. Catalina was <em> safe. </em> Kit opened her mouth and gestured helplessly at her throat, which felt like it was burning at this point. Over Catalina’s shoulder, she spotted Anna gently but firmly guiding an extremely confused Anne away and the abandoned slice of pizza peacefully sitting on the counter. She pulled her focus back to Catalina, who was crouched before her (somehow she had slid onto the floor), and toppled forward, wrapping her arms around Catalina’s waist. The Spanish Queen froze, going rigid as Kit’s arms tightened around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Kit said, beginning to pull away, but Catalina shook her head, stopping her torrent of apologies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok,” she replied, gently wrapping her up in a hug, “Take your time, I got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Librarian,” Micah said,  perching on the seat next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guardian,” Anne replied, scrolling through her phone once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Micah raised a brow and snuck a glance over Anne’s shoulder, skimming as much of the words as she could before Anne jerked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Anne asked, clutching her phone to her chest. Micah’s brow climbed higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatcha reading?” Micah asked, attempting to get another glance at the screen. Anne shut her phone off in a hurry and sprung out of her chair, hurrying out into the Library. Micah rolled her eyes in exasperation and ran after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave me alone, Micah,” Anne said, turning down a random aisle in an attempt to lose her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been reading up on everything, haven’t you?” Micah called, running in front of the French Queen and effectively cutting her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Yes, and I have no wish to discuss it with you. You are, after all, harboring that little bitch.” Anne scoffed. “Is she too scared to face me or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kind of. It doesn’t help that you’re a bit of a loose cannon right now.” Anne froze, blinking back tears that had sprung to her eyes, and Micah frowned. “Come with me, highness,” she said, her tone leaving no room for argument as she turned sharply and headed down another path. Micah opened the door to the training room, revealing the spotless room with one punching bag hanging in the center. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this?” she asked, casting Micah a quizzical look. Micah shrugged, shutting the door behind her and plopping onto one of the benches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured some good old physical activity would help get some of that anger out,” Micah replied. Anne stared at her and she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just punch the bag, highness,” she said, tossing a pair of gloves her way, “Pour all your emotions into your hits and just have at it. I’ll be here when you’re done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I won’t get in trouble for this?” Anne asked, slowly picking the gloves up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that was the case, I wouldn’t have brought you in here,” Micah shot her a slight smile, “Have a little faith in your Guardian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne frowned at her as she reached into her pocket almost robotically. She unlocked it and held it out to the Guardian with a pointed look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Read it,” she said. Micah sighed, took the phone from her, and began to skim through the article. She glanced up and saw Anne staring at the bag, gloved hands dangling at her side. Micah raised a brow at the first punch and shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It helps if you yell,” she quipped. Anne shot her a glare, shaking out her arms. The queen struck again, this time with a scream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> 3, 2,  1, </em> Micah counted silently. A flurry of punches struck the bag and the Guardian nodded, <em> there it is. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Anne’s screams tapered off into weak sobs, and Micah stood, grabbing the towel next to her and making her way over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feel any better?” she asked, offering her the towel. Anne snatched it from her and harshly scrubbed at her face. Micah saw the deep circles under her eyes and moved to help her up when Anne recoiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't fucking touch me!” she hissed, stumbling to her feet. “I don’t know what you wanted to accomplish with this but let me tell you, it didn’t work!” She ripped the gloves off and threw them on the floor, narrowly missing the shocked Guardian, and wiped at her face again. She yanked open the door and stormed out only to be met with Anna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, can you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can everyone just <em> leave me alone!” </em> she screamed, catching the attention of everybody in the Annex. “You all think that you know what’s going on inside my head but you <em> don’t. </em> So stop trying to shove yourselves where you don’t belong or I <em> swear </em>to fucking—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, that’s enough,” Catalina said, stepping forward. Anne shook her head, continuing on, voice so loud that it was echoing off the walls. “THAT'S ENOUGH!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slap echoed throughout the room and Anne held her face in slight shock as Catalina shook her hand out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know who you’re reminding me of right now?” the first queen asked, not waiting for a response, “Henry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard sharp gasps from the other queens and Anne flinched. “If I had the chance to do that to him, I probably wouldn't. Because in the end, he doesn’t deserve <em> anything </em> from me. But you?” Catalina shook her head, pursing her lips, “Anne, I can’t stand by and let you do this to yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me ask you something, Anne,” Micah said from where she was leaning against the door. “Do you think this entire thing is Cathy’s fault?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she asked, turning around with unfocused eyes, “What does that have to do with anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just answer the question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no. Not all of it.” The mark on the side of her cheek was steadily getting darker and Anne absentmindedly traced it as Micah continued.<br/><br/>“Then it must be Jane’s fault then or Kit’s since you’ve been doing nothing but screaming at them for the past few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! It’s not their fault either!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why are you acting like this? <em> Why </em> won’t you let us help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my fault!” Anne exclaimed, breathing heavily, <em> “It’s my fault, ok?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne… it’s not your fault,” Micah said, eyes widening as Anne swayed dangerously on her feet. She hurried forward, grasping Anne’s shoulders to keep her steady. “Anne?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her legs buckled and she fell, Micah’s grip not strong enough to keep her upright. She hit the floor with a dull thump, limbs splayed out awkwardly and Catalina’s bright red handprint standing out starkly against pale skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,” Jane said, hands clapped over her mouth. Anna and Kit stared, wide-eyed, at the unmoving figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “...mierda.” </em> Catalina hissed, rushing forward as Micah crouched down, already beginning to check over Anne. “Oh, I shouldn't have done that, what was I <em> thinking?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have your crisis later, majesty. Right now I need you to elevate her legs, get some blood flow to her brain,” Micah said, carefully removing Anne’s choker. Catalina nodded and carefully lifted the second queen’s legs, her anxious gaze flitting over Anne’s now visibly clammy, pale skin, the circles under her eyes that were more like bruises— how did they let it get so bad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s eyes fluttered open weakly and Micah sighed in relief. “Let’s get you back, ok highness?” the Guardian asked softly. Anne slowly nodded, eyes slipping shut once more. Micah pressed Anne’s phone into Catalina’s hands and carefully scooped Anne up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is the Door ready?” Micah asked, carefully making her way over. Anna flashed her a thumbs up. Catalina looked down at the small rectangle in her hand and pressed the home button. It opened to an article and her heart sank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Anne,” she murmured, “What have you been doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i mean i warned ya xD</p>
<p>scream at me on Tumblr: <a href="https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/">@judging-seahorse</a></p>
<p>lmao okie baii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's a doozy, folks</p><p>hopefully it makes sense tho lmaoo</p><p>pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day</p><p>stay safe yall</p><p>- Zen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed controversy and drama was destined to follow her wherever she went and honestly? Anne was getting tired of it. She could only put up with so much before it began to wear on her, little by little. Even before this entire fiasco started, she’d been struggling. She tried her best to put on a happy face, and really, she was grateful to have been brought back, head attached and all but…</p><p> </p><p>She felt like a failure. </p><p> </p><p>That was, really, the core of the entire matter.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, in the quiet hours of the night, while she stared up at the ceiling with the glow in the dark stars messily scattered around, listening to Kit’s quiet breaths on the other side of the room, her head spun. All her past decisions surfaced, swirling around in her mind as the stars blurred before her eyes. She felt like she was drowning, in regret, anger, guilt— all of it combined together to crash over her in one powerful wave, taking her under and holding her there until she felt her lungs begin to burn and she began to struggle for air, for some form of relief.</p><p> </p><p>If she hadn't given in to her father, if she hadn’t been so consumed by her <em>own </em>desire for power, if she hadn’t died—</p><p> </p><p>If she just hadn’t been born then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It was quite something, to have her morning ruined by two seemingly innocent links. The internet truly was a terrible place. Nothing could stop the pure fury that boiled in her veins as she read what had happened, what <em> Cathy </em>had allowed to happen. Good lord, she had <em>trusted </em>her. She’d watched over her while the final queen had been in that enchanted coma, just hoping and praying that she’d wake and this was her repayment. She wanted to scream, throw something, or even hit the wall with every ounce of force she could muster but she couldn't. Instead, she could only sit, glaring at her screen as angry tears streamed down her face.</p><p> </p><p>She scrubbed her face and scrambled out of bed and ran to the kitchen, too angry to even bother trying to think straight as she interrogated the two queens in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what made her do it, but she soon found herself typing into the search bar <em> “elizabeth tudor scandal.” </em> A heavy stone settled into her stomach as she clicked on the first link available, clutching her phone like a lifeline. On and on she read, clicking article after article. The stone grew heavier in her stomach as she bookmarked the tabs that had caught her eye so that she’d be able to go back and analyze. Before she knew it, Anna was in her doorway, asking her to come down for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of Jane’s pasta wafted through the air and her stomach rolled. Still, she forced herself to sit, ignoring the way everyone tensed. It didn’t hurt, Anne refused to let it. </p><p> </p><p>(But it did. It hurt a lot.)</p><p> </p><p>The food, for once, looked unappetizing and she managed to force down a few bites before the silence, the <em>looks </em>became too much. She set her fork down with more force than necessary, glaring at them all.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what,” she said, swallowing harshly, “I’m not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>She locked eyes with Jane, who seemed to be on the verge of saying something. “Thanks for the food, Jane, it wasn’t terrible this time,” she said, hearing the sneer in her tone as she stalked out of the room. Her stomach lurched and she barely made it to the bathroom in time before her dinner made its way back up.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just the articles containing Cathy that she read. No, the rabbit hole went further than that. She read about the aftermath, what happened to her sweet girl <em>after </em> Cathy had died—</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make her feel any better.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, her hands twitched with the urge to hit something— <em> anything </em>and she forced herself to be satisfied with hitting her bedspread, feeling her fist sink deep into the mattress as she imagined it was Thomas Seymour’s pathetic face.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sleeping. If she was being honest, she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept. Her mind was too busy forcing every terrible thing she’d read to the forefront of her mind as she lay there, curled up into a pathetic ball. She gazed at the empty bed on the other side of the room, decorated with sticky notes and textbooks her cousin had towed home from the Library. Kit had started sleeping in Anna’s room and honestly, Anne couldn’t blame her. If she was in Kit’s shoes, she would’ve done the same. She could hear the soft murmurings of Catalina in the next room as she spoke to Jane and it made her ache for someone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She just wanted to be held until everything was ok again, was that too much to ask? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wanted someone to whisper quiet reassurances in her ear, to tell her that this was all just a bad dream, to tug her close to their chest, and let her fall apart but no one came. Not that she expected them to. She’d been nothing but cruel and vicious to even the most innocent of them. She didn’t deserve it and it was her fault that anything had happened at all. If she just hadn’t made so many mistakes—</p><p> </p><p>A quiet sob escaped her tightly clenched teeth and she curled further in on herself, tugging her blanket over her head, for once not minding the suffocating feeling that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>If she got any sleep at all that night, it was because she cried herself to exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>When the words had left her mouth, Anne instantly regretted everything. Why couldn’t she just keep a hold of her tongue? As Kit hurried out of the room, Anne clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling sob as she sunk to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what set it off— her temper, that is.</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s a lie, </em> her mind whispered, <em>lie, lie, lie all you do is lie. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” she muttered weakly, brushing away her tears, “For once in your life, <em> shut up.” </em></p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Anne sat in the chair, scowling at the other two queens. She didn’t need a talk, what she needed was to bash Jane's face in. The blond sat across from her, staring at Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Catalina said, catching her attention. Her lisp was still present and Anne had to force back a chuckle. Who knew that <em> Catalina, </em> of all people, would be the one to have a lisp. “Who wants to explain what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>No one spoke and Catalina sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>Anne rolled her eyes. “We just had a misunderstanding, that's all, Catalina.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s mouth dropped open. <em> “Misunderstanding? </em> Tackling me to the ground was your reaction to a <em> misunderstanding?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Anne glared at her. “I'll do it again if you don't shut your mouth—”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet. You’re all the way over there and if you dive over the table I<em> swear </em> you’ll regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shot up from her seat and Jane quickly followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you two,” Catalina said, “I do not want to shop for another dining table so <em> sit down.” </em></p><p> </p><p>They both sat, once more, with mirrored scowls.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try this again,” Catalina said, her voice tight with barely controlled annoyance, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne’s blaming <em> me </em> for her death when it’s her fault she even ended up there in the first place!” Jane exclaimed, pointing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lie,” Anne replied, “You knew his gaze would wander and you used that to your advantage. You <em> seduced him—” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You are <em> such </em> a hypocrite!” Jane replied, cutting her off, “it’s not like you didn’t do the exact same! Isn’t that right Lina?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina held her hands up, shaking her head. “Don’t bring me into this, this is between you two. What I would like for you <em> both </em> to do is apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Anne replied, forcing herself to meet the steel grey of Jane’s eyes, “Jane, I’m sorry I accused you of seducing the King and subsequently bringing about my entire downfall, and <em>therefore, </em> allowing your brother to take advantage of my daughter. It was wrong of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane squinted at her suspiciously. “Well, thank you—”</p><p> </p><p>“In order for you to do that, you’d have to have some form of a <em>spine.” </em> Anne finished, enjoying the way Jane’s face turned a particular shade of red. She saw Catalina drop her head into her hands and leaned back in her chair, a satisfied smirk crossing her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you accuse Cathy of being this 'horrible person,' and yes, terrible things might've taken place under her watch almost <em> 500 years ago </em> …” Jane inhaled sharply and glared at her. “But as far as I can see, the only person causing trouble for <em> everyone </em> in this house right now is the <em> asshole </em> sitting right in front of me.” </p><p> </p><p>Jane stormed off and Anne felt the smirk slide off her face. She felt the telling pressure of tears beginning to form and brought up a hand to massage her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope your apology to Kit is a lot more sincere than that,” Catalina said, standing up from her seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Apology?” Anne asked, looking at her in confusion. Catalina scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“After what you’ve put her through?” the Spaniard scoffed, “An apology is the least you could do.”</p><p> </p><p>The first queen exited, leaving Anne alone. She blinked, staring at the wall, willing herself not to cry. Tomorrow. She’d apologize to Kitty tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Kit was scared of her, as it turned out. Anne had terrified her cousin so much that the girl thought she was going to <em>die </em>when she had appeared. Anne wanted to help, she ached to reach out and wrap her cousin in a tight hug. Instead, she could only watch as Catalina rushed past her and crouched in front of Kit, calmly talking her out of whatever prison her mind had trapped her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Anna said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, “You’ve done enough already.”</p><p> </p><p>The German’s cold tone only intensified the guilt she felt and she allowed Anna to guide her out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to apologize,” she whispered. Anna shrugged, saying nothing and Anne swallowed. Her empty stomach burned and she felt the faintest tremors coursing through her hands. Slowly, she clenched them into fists and slipped out from Anna’s grasp, heading to one of the nearby armchairs. </p><p> </p><p>She needed to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“It helps if you scream.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, she had plenty to scream about. The burning in her stomach only grew and she hit the bag with as much force as she could muster. She felt it give way as her fist connected with the worn leather and something inside her snapped. </p><p> </p><p>She found herself throwing punch after punch, screaming at the top of her lungs as all her frustration was let out onto the innocent bag. She didn’t know when her screams had turned to sobs and her punches to weak slaps but eventually, she just clung onto it, exhaustion running rampant throughout her as she shook with sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Micah's face, one lined with <strike>worry,</strike> <em>pity</em> hovered in front of her and the anger returned tenfold. She snatched the towel out of the Guardian's hands and stormed out, head spinning from the amount of energy she had exerted. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of it passed by in a haze. Her face stung and she could barely comprehend the questions that were thrown at her because she was just <em>so tired. </em> She remembered admitting something, in some desperate attempt to get them to leave her alone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who’s fault was it, Anne? Who do you </em>
  <em>really </em>
  <em>blame? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It's my fault!” She could hear her words echoing in her ears. The stinging in her cheek grew stronger, her limbs felt shaky. Micah’s face blurred before her and she felt her consciousness begin to slip away.</p><p> </p><p>She was gone before she’d even hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Anne awoke to the familiar walls of her room, her emotions a confusing, distant ball of tangled thread. She pushed herself up, clutching her head as a spear of pain shot through it. She stumbled to her feet only to collapse back down onto her bed as her legs gave out on her. Her hands flew to her neck, where she felt bare skin and she flung her arm out, flailing around on top of her nightstand until it closed around the cool metal of her choker pendant. She quickly snapped it on and curled up on her side.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like an eternity before her door cracked open to reveal a familiar head of curly, highlighted hair. Catalina quietly entered the room, glass of water in hand, having not noticed Anne staring blankly at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you're awake!” the Spaniard softly exclaimed, gently shutting the door. Anne took a fortifying breath, feeling the guilt of everything that had happened before pressing down on her ribcage as her lungs expanded. She rolled over and regarded Catalina with dull eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she finally responded, voice scratchy and painful from disuse, “What brings you to my humble side of the wall?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to check on you,” Catalina said, “and I figured you could use some company.” Anne pursed her lips and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, stubbornly ignoring the way her head spun as she moved. She patted the spot beside her in a silent invitation. Catalina handed her the water and awkwardly settled into the spot, one side pressed against Anne and the other against the wall. They sat in silence, Anne draining the glass in a record time and Catalina contemplating something, if the furrow in her brow was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry,” Catalina quietly said, folding her hands in her lap. If anything, it made the guilt worse and Anne shook her head, setting the empty glass down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be, I deserved it,” she replied, “I was... a bit of a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shrugged. “You were… less than mature on how you handled it but... you were also suffering. You felt guilty for something out of your control.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged, fiddling with her choker.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she immediately replied, eyes rapidly brimming with tears, <em> “I can’t. </em> I've read so many terrible things Catti— Catalina— <em> fuck. </em> Sorry.” She shook her head, wiping her eyes. “I don't think I could handle hearing it from her mouth. Hearing it <em> out loud—” </em></p><p> </p><p>Catalina pulled her into a hug, strong arms wrapping around Anne's shaking frame. She gripped the fabric of Catalina's shirt tightly as she collapsed into her. Ugly, heartbroken sobs were wrenched out of her chest and it seemed that everything she'd been bottling up came pouring out all at once and when she finally managed to calm down she felt empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Learning things about our past can be terrible,” Catalina said, voice low and gentle, “Especially when it’s about someone we love.” Anne sniffled, peeking up at her curiously and receiving an awkward smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you learn?” she asked and Catalina blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lot's of things,” she replied, voice wavering the slightest bit, “I learned that Mary, my sweet Mary, is painted as a monster. I mean, she did terrible things to innocent people. As a mother, you think to yourself ‘what could I have done better?’ or ‘how could I have failed her like this?’ and it <em> hurts, </em> Anne, believe me, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Catti,” Anne breathed,  shifting around and grabbing her hand. Catalina let out a watery laugh and intertwined their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not the same situation, not by far, but I figured that it could be of some comfort. To know that you’re not the only one who feels... guilty. You don't have to deal with it alone.” Anne was silent for a moment before tilting her head up to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she murmured, “for telling me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Catalina replied. She hesitated, sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly, “I forgive you, you know that right?” </p><p> </p><p>Anne raised a doubtful brow. “Do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that?” Catalina jerked back, a slightly offended look on her face, and managed to smack her head on the wall. Anne laughed, reaching up to pat the Spaniard on the head with a small grin which Catalina returned. “Relax, Catti, I know you mean it. Although you did take your sweet time thinking it over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to make sure you were sincere,” Catalina replied with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean I have ‘Catti’ privileges back?” she asked. Catalina sighed dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>“If you <em>must," </em> she replied, a small smile still fixed firmly in place. Anne settled against her side, tucking her face into the crook of her neck, just wanting to be held for once. “What am I, your pillow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, we’re friends now, you’re supposed to be comforting me,” Anne replied. She heard Catalina click her tongue and the Spaniard shifted her arm up to wrap firmly around Anne’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” she asked. Anne smiled into her neck and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p><em> Friends. </em> She could work with that.</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pov's amirite?</p><p>scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/">@judging-seahorse</a></p><p>lmao okie baii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyooo</p>
<p>cant believe this is the last chapter dear lord. it feels kinda bittersweet... or maybe that's just the stress talking<br/>(this has been one of the few things keeping me sane through the hell that is finals lmaooo)</p>
<p>anyway, feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day</p>
<p>stay safe, y'all</p>
<p>- Zen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Anne asked when she saw everyone running around the Annex. Micah shrugged, shoving her jacket into a bag and beginning to sheath her knives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The job never stops, no matter how much you want it to,” the Guardian replied with a tight grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, let me just grab my stuff then,” Anne said, beginning to exit the room. Micah gently grabbed her arm and spun her around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not coming,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne blinked. “What do you mean? I’m a Librarian, it’s my job. I have to go—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to rest, eat, let your body relax,” Micah interrupted with a knowing grin, “It’s called ‘Self-Care.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne gave her a look. “Micah, I’m fine. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you promise that you’ll listen to what I tell you? What the others tell you?” Micah asked, dropping her smile. She let go of Anne’s arm and tuck the last of her knives into their respective sheaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you promise that you will be paying attention and not on your phone for the entire mission? Can you promise me that you’ll be acting with a clear and logical mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne was silent, surprised to find hot tears poking at the corners of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Guardian looked up and sighed, pulling her into a loose hug which Anne weakly returned, eyes screwed shut in an attempt to keep back tears. Micah pulled away, keeping her hands firmly on Anne’s shoulders and forcing the French Queen to keep eye contact with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to come along but right now, you’re not in the right headspace and that’s ok,” Micah brushed back a stray strand of hair and smiled gently, “We all need a break every now and then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re hurting and that you’re mad at the world. But not listening to your team, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it’s a life or death situation is a problem. It’s part of my job to protect you all, that's why I need you to stay here.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in the Guardian’s eyes made Anne bite back her response. Instead, she sighed and reluctantly nodded. Micah leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The action caught her off guard and Anne froze. For a moment, she was back there, surrounded by cold stone walls that loomed above her and paralyzing fear that almost stopped her heart in her chest. But then she remembered a cloak, briefly draped across her back and encased her in warmth— a reassurance, of sorts, that everything would be ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to Cathy and figure it out,” Micah whispered, “We’ll all be here if you need us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a promise to call if she needed anything, Anne watched as the rest of them got ready to leave. Catalina shot her a small smile and she somehow managed to smile in response. The smile stayed fixed on her face as they each ran through the Door and when the bright blue glow faded, the smile disappeared into a frown. She settled into a nearby seat, propping her chin on her fist, brows furrowed in contemplation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being beheaded now seemed like a piece of cake compared to the conversation she knew she would have to start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going on the mission either?” Cathy asked, hovering in the doorway. Anne looked up, forcefully shoving down the anger that had arisen when Cathy spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she replied, looking back at the Door, “Micah wants me to rest or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny,” Cathy said, not sounding amused at all, “she said the same to me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Parr?” Anne asked, picking at her nails. Cathy hesitated before turning and beckoning for Anne to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To explain, if you’d let me,” she replied, beginning to walk towards the kitchen. Anne briefly scowled and followed, cursing Micah for leaving her behind the entire way. She made it into the kitchen, where she found Cathy rooting around in the cupboards for something, to pass the time or to stall, she wasn’t sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were here to explain, so explain,” she said, sitting stiffly in a chair. Cathy swallowed and shut the cupboard, sliding into the seat opposite of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy wasn’t surprised that this conversation was the hardest one, not when Anne was glaring at her like that. Really, if looks could kill, she would be six feet under by now. As she turned the story over in her mind, she found herself nearly choking on her words, wanting desperately to get this right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to get something right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should start from the beginning, no?” she said, hating how her voice was already wobbling. She cleared her throat and tried again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually knew Thomas,” Cathy said and Anne raised a brow. “Before Henry. We had a plan to get married until the King, being himself, picked me to be his next wife. After he died, I was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>relieved and Tom— well he asked me to marry him again and I never expected to get another chance with him so I said yes.” Cathy fell silent, tugging on her hair before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was blinded by love. I thought he was the same Thomas I had known before Henry, and maybe he was, I was just too infatuated to see it.” Cathy rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What he did was evil and I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more to protect her, I’m sorry that I even allowed it to happen.” She paused. “I’m sorry that ‘sorry’ will never fix anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne stared down at the worn surface of the table, mulling over Cathy’s words as they faded into silence. It was so quiet that Cathy was uncomfortably aware of her breathing, of her pulse, gently thumping away in her ears. She pushed back the urge to add to her apology, knowing that she’d only be talking in circles if she allowed herself to continue. All she could do was wait for Anne to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were pregnant during this, right?” Anne asked, her eyes still focused on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy jerked back, blinking rapidly. “How did you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne locked eyes with her. “I did my research.” Cathy inhaled and nodded tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I was pregnant,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Anne said, squinting slightly, “Must've been difficult to balance and keep track of everything, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit,” Cathy replied, “And then I... died, so I couldn't have done anything after,” Cathy cleared her throat, “after she was born.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both silent, again, with Cathy practically twiddling her thumbs as Anne stared at her, seemingly trying to gaze into her soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, as I was going down that… rabbit hole, I came across an article. Several, actually…” Anne trailed off, eyes now fixed on the far wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy nodded. “Yes, that tends to happen when you’re researching.” Anne let out a short chuckle, before leaning forward, bracing her forearms on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the reason she was queen, weren’t you?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy blinked. “I mean, not really. I brought it up and I pushed Henry a few times—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say yes,” Anne interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy hesitated. “...yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the end, you did more for her than I ever could,” Anne said, tugging on her choker with a sad smile, “You know, being dead and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy opened her mouth, only to shut it after a moment, her words failing. Instead, she fixed her gaze on the table in front of her, shaking her head. Anne sighed, shifting in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cathy, look at me,” she said. Cathy slowly looked up, meeting Anne’s eyes, which were shining. “I want to forgive you, I really do. But I can’t right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy nodded, eyes glistening. “I’m not going to rush you,” she replied, clearing her throat once more, “I’m glad you’re even considering it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence this time wasn’t as awkward and Cathy felt like she could breathe a little easier. Anne chuckled softly, breaking the silence once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His beard was terrible, wasn’t it? Thomas’?” Anne asked, a faint grin twitching at the edge of her lips, and Cathy shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…” she fell silent, thinking about it then nodded, “ok yes, it was terrible I have to agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne nodded and looked away for a second before holding out a steady hand. “Truce?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy took it. “Truce.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh, not rlly that proud of this chapter but eh. there's only so much you can do</p>
<p>huge, <em>huge</em> thanks to Harmonic_Wisp and Reign_of_Glory for putting up with my indecisive, panicky self. this story would not have turned out as good as it did without you both.</p>
<p>I do have more planned for the Librarians, so stay tuned, if you so desire 😈</p>
<p>scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/">@judging-seahorse</a></p>
<p>lmao okie baii &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....thoughts?</p>
<p>scream at me on tumblr: @judging-seahorse</p>
<p>lmao okiee baii</p>
<p>(also riley owns like, my entire heart. i would highkey die for them)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>